Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-4x-2y = -2}$ ${y = -4x-1}$
Solution: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $-4x-1$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-4x - 2}{(-4x-1)}{= -2}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-4x+8x + 2 = -2$ $4x+2 = -2$ $4x+2{-2} = -2{-2}$ $4x = -4$ $\dfrac{4x}{{4}} = \dfrac{-4}{{4}}$ ${x = -1}$ Now that you know ${x = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = -4x-1}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = -4}{(-1)}{ - 1}$ $y = 4 - 1$ $y = 3$ You can also plug ${x = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-4x-2y = -2}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-4}{(-1)}{ - 2y = -2}$ ${y = 3}$